


Constellations

by warm_in_my_friendships



Series: Constellations [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Other, Spring Break Trip, non binary lafayette, pan hercules muligan, really soft, this is just really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_in_my_friendships/pseuds/warm_in_my_friendships
Summary: classic college au. a few days before spring break for the boys and Alex isn't sleeping (as per usual) and its really fluffy, and I'm really bad a summaries but its more of an intros than it is solid plot line?





	1. Well I mean I'm no expert on astronomy but the most beautiful make of up stars that has ever been seen by man,is on your skin.

John half asleep rolled over on the bed. He sighed once he realized it was empty. He laid diagonally on the bed his legs entangled in the grey sheets. John turned his head to the left and gazed out the window. The moonlight illuminated the room with a soft hazy lighting. John continued to peer out the window over the skyline of New York City. Not many stars in the sky, considering all the light pollution but there was a few. John slowly moved to the edge of the bed and sat on the end. He shivered as his toes brushed the wood flooring. John sat up straight then arched his back in attempt to stretch. After releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding he went back to his original sitting position. He stood up wincing as a few of the floor boards groaned. He extended his arms stretching his shoulders. He then put a hand in his hair and fumbled with the hair tie in his hair. Once he finally got it free he took to running his hand through his hair. He the rubbed his eyes as he bent down picking up a grey t-shirt off the floor. He then fumbled with the shirt trying to fix it from its current inside out state while in the dark. He smoothed out the shirt and smiled at the fact that its Alexander’s nasa shirt. John looked over at the dresser in his room. The blue light from his clock illuminated 3:30 AM. He groaned to himself knowing he has an early class he has to be up for in a few hours. John walked slowly a few paces across his room, the slow pace because one: he’s tired and two: the floor boards creek at any sort of weight applied to them. He lightly grasped the bronze circular door knob and turned it. He opened the door, then made his way down the hallway before standing in the middle of the small living room and kitchen. John looked around the room, struggling to see in the dark. He sighed still no sign of his boyfriend. John turned to face the balcony. As he peered through the glass door out onto the balcony, he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the wooden planks that make up the balcony floor, leaning against the small walls of the balcony. John looked at Alexander with awe. He was wearing a plain thin t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts that belonged to John. John watched as Alexander gazed up at the night sky for a few seconds before going back to writing something in his notebook. The wind blowing the thin textbook pages of the open book that sat next him. John went over to the balcony door and gently grabbed the black medal handle. He shivered a little to the touch of it. He slid it open shuddering at the noise it made. Alexander jumped in response to the noise, snapping his gaze to where John was standing.  
“Easy man it’s just me,” John said laughing a little.  
John watched as Alexander’s expression softened. Alexander smiled at John.   
“Whatcha doing,” John said going to sit across from Alexander.  
“Nothin’,” Alexander said pushing up his glasses as he talked.   
“Well if it was nothin’ you'd be asleep,” John said softly.   
John watched as Alexander picked out what he'd say next. John frowned a little when he saw Alexander shiver. John never realized how long Alexander could have been sitting out here.   
“Couldn’t sleep,” Alexander said smoothing out the textbook pages before closing the book.  
John looked over at the book cover, “bio?” John asked smiling.   
“Sadly,” Alexander said looking at the sky again.   
“Awh come on man,” John said laughing a little.   
Alexander suddenly threw his notebook and pen onto the balcony floor out of frustration. John watched as Alexander quickly stood up and kicked his pen. He then grabbed the edge of the balcony railing. John stood up quickly as Alexander picked up his hand. John slid his hand onto the railing where Alexander’s hand was. John winced a little at the blow the back of his hand took.  
“What was that for man?” Alexander exclaimed.   
“I didn’t want you to hurt yourself man,” John said, shrugging.   
“Fair enough,” Alexander shot back with a hint of frustration lacing his voice.   
“You good though?” Alexander quickly followed with gesturing to John’s hand.  
“Yea,” John said holding up his hands wiggling his fingers.  
“What about the blessing of a subject that is biology is botherin’ you?” John asked.  
“Blessing of a subject?” Alexander questioned.  
“Yep,” John says quickly raising his eyebrows.  
“It is not a ‘blessing’,” Alexander says doing air quotes around blessing.  
“It is,” John retorted.  
“Uh huh says the biology major,” Alexander said rolling his eyes.   
“What can I say,” John says walking back over to the side of the balcony he was originally sitting near.  
“I get it. Political Science has the word science in it, but why do I have to take biology,” Alexander said talking with his hands, “I had a hard time in high school and was thrilled to be done but alas, its back.”  
John cleared his throat then spoke in a mock pretentious voice, “here at Columbia University we want our uh,” John paused, “pupils to have a well rounded education.”   
Alexander laughed, “fuck that.”  
“I hate it too man,” John said smiling.  
“Whats bothering you man?” John asked.   
“Where do I start,” Alexander said pushing up his glasses.  
“Well what in the fine art that is biology what is bothering you?” John asked his rephrased question, John smirked, “I could help you with anatomy.”   
“John Laurens,” Alexander said laughing.   
“Alexander Hamilton, I so happen to really know the anatomy of an Alexander Hamilton very well,” John said smirking still.  
“I’m sure you are,” Alexander said.   
“Well I mean I'm no expert on astronomy but the most beautiful make of up stars that has ever been seen by man,” Alexander paused, “is on your skin.”“Alex!” John half yelled.   
“What?” Alexander said as if nothing happened.   
“You’re so god damn smooth I hate you,” John said jokingly.  
“You love me,” Alexander said cocking his head to the side.  
“I do,” John said looking down at his feet.   
John shivered, “damn its cold.”   
“It really isn't that cold,” Alexander shot back, “or maybe I’ve been out here so long I have gotten used to it.”  
“God how long have you been out here?” John asked really hoping it hasn't been too long.  
“Well uh,” Alexander scratched the back of his neck thinking, “after you went to bed I was going to go get some water or somethin’ and then I was like, its a perfect time to review the hellish subject that is biology and I’ve been out here ever since,” Alexander finished.   
“Shit man” John said, “so you haven't slept?” John asked.  
“I have not,” Alexander replied.  
“Alex what time is your class tomorrow?” John asked sighing.  
“Uh seven,” Alexander said shrugging.  
“You need to sleep love,” John said softly.  
“I mean what, its probably like midnight?” Alexander guessed.  
“Try 3:45,” John said.  
“Eh not bad,” Alexander said shrugging a little.  
“Alexander,” John paused, “you need rest.”   
“Yea yea okay dad,” Alexander replied jokingly.   
“Lets go inside,” John suggested.  
“But I just need to try to figure out a few things,” Alexander protested.  
“You also need to sleep,” John shot back, “and besides I can help you tomorrow,” John offered.   
“I guess,” Alexander sighed.  
Alexander took a few steps closer to John. John opened his arms knowing what he was going to do, then embraced Alexander. The couple stood for a moment just standing in the embrace. Alexander then began to shiver is when John let go. John then gazed down at Alexander’s hand. Alexander nodded and promptly John took his hand. Alexander then using his free hand took the door handle and slid it open shuddering at the noise it made. The two stepped through into the small room, Alexander waited for John to close the door behind him.   
“What room Alexander?” John asked referring to the four room suite.   
John, Alexander, Hercules and Lafayette all shared a four room suite. Its far better than the dorms but still on campus so it works out perfectly. There is four rooms, each boy has their own but Alexander and John are dating as well as Hercules and Lafayette are, so they typically share room as couples.   
“Yours,” Alexander muttered sounding half asleep.   
John nodded now taking the lead. He walked the few paces to his room still holding Alexander’s hand. Alexander was trailing slightly due to the exhaustion he was facing. John pushed the not quiet closed door completely open and walked inside, Alexander following him. Once Alexander got all the way into the room he walked over to John’s dresser and took his glasses off, gently setting them down on the dark wood dresser. Alexander then went over to the bed and practically collapsed onto it. He then straightened out John’s grey sheets and pulled them over himself. Alexander’s next move is grabbing John’s half black half grey duvet and pulling it over him. He then folded the space to his right leaving room for John. John then came around the side of the bed to meet Alexander.  
“Hey imma’ go get your stuff from outside, ill be right back,” John said leaning over Alexander so he could whisper and still be heard.  
“Hey can you get my phone to? My alarm for tomorrow is on it,” Alexander asked in a whisper.  
“Yes of course where is it?” John asked.   
“On my night stand in my room,” Alexander answered.   
“Gotcha’ I’ll be right back,” John said standing up.   
“I might not be awake jack,” Alexander said calling John by his nickname, his voice a half whisper so John could hear him.  
“Well can I kiss you good night incase you aren’t?” John asked.  
John leaned in over Alexander and gently places a kiss onto his forehead.   
“Goodnight Alex,” John said softly tucking a piece of Alexander’s dark hair behind his ear.  
“Goodnight,” Alexander said slurring his words softly from being nearly asleep already.  
John then stood back up and left the room as quietly as he could. He went out to the balcony and picked up Alexander’s things. He came back in and set his book, notebook, and pen onto the counter top.   
“Alexander?” Someone asked quietly.  
“Nope just John,” John said turning around squinting into the dark, “hey Laf.”   
“I wasn't expecting to see you awake mon amie,” Lafayette said stepping out of the hallway.   
“Yea I just got Alex to sleep,” John said as if he was talking about a child.   
“How long?” they said quietly.   
“Well uh about 4 hours,” John said, followed up by a sigh from Laf.  
Lafayette walked into the light more, their tall figure casting a long shadow in the moonlight. John watched as his friend moved into the kitchen. They swiftly opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.   
“Ah its cold,” Lafayette said.  
“It’s colder outside,” John replied, “Alexander was out there for such a long time, I feel bad I didn't do anything sooner.”  
“Well you know him,” Lafayette paused thinking of a phrase, “he does what he wants, not much you can do about it.”“Yea I guess you're right,” John replied.  
“Sorry if I woke you up, these damn floors always makin’ noise,” John said apologetically.  
“I needed some water I was already up,” they replied smiling.   
“Ugh I gotta’ be up at 6:30 for class tomorrow,” John complained.  
Laf pushed up their glasses, “thats the worst.”  
“Truly,” John replied.   
“Well I’m going back to sleep,” Laf exclaimed.   
“Me too,” John agreed.  
“Bonne nuit,” Lad said.  
John watched as they went back into their room. He wondered if him and Hercules were rooming together tonight. He smiled at the thought that they maybe together. If John had a vote in cutest couple he’d vote them. John yawned again as he started to walk to Alexander’s room. John gently turned the brass door knob on Alexander’s door and gently opened it. He quickly went over to the bedside table and picked up his phone and gently yanked the charger out of the wall. He then yawned as he made his way out of Alexander’s room. From being so tired John didn't even bother to close the door. John held his breath as he opened the door to his room trying desperately not to wake Alexander. After he closed the door with no sign of his boyfriend stirring he let his breath go. He then went over to the other outlet near the bedside and plugged Alexander’s phone in, then doing the same to his phone on the side closest to where he sleeps. He then slipped under the covers of his own bed. John laid down and stared and stared at Alexander as he was asleep and facing him. John admired him as he seemed to be completely relaxed. John then realized he was being kinda stalker like and closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.


	2. buddy system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate naming chapters so i do it 0.5 seconds before posting and what ever words stand out to me are my chapter titles so here y'all go

Alexander groaned at the sound of his alarm bright and early at 5:30 AM. Alexander reached over and fumbled with his phone till it was quiet in the room again. Alexander sighed as he ran he laid putting his hands above his head, his hands resting on the pillowcase. Alexander sighed as he stared at the ceiling. Alexander turned his head to look out the window immediately wincing at the brightness of the light.   
“Alex alex,” John said bolting upright, “are—are you okay?”   
Alexander sat upright then slowly embracing his boyfriend.   
“Hey hey hey its okay,” Alexander said holding his boyfriend in the hug.   
Alexander smiled to himself knowing how protective John was of him. Alexander then took to rubbing small circles into John’s back. Alexander continued to hug John until pulled away slowly. He then sat with his head cocked slightly to the side his eyes squinting, with a sleepy smile plastered on his face. Alexander smiled back at him. Alexander then adjusted how he was sitting so he was now sitting criss-cross like a child would in grade school. John then looked down at Alexander’s hand before touching it gently. Alexander nodded, as he did so John gently picked up his hand. John gently moved Alexander’s hand so it was resting on his thigh. John then lifted it softly and squeezed it a little before resting his own hand on Alexander’s thigh. John then began to trace lazy circles on the back of his boyfriends hand. Alexander looked up to watch John. He admired John in the soft morning light. The sunlight danced across his freckles with the utmost beauty. Alexander took his free hand and gently tucked a stray hair behind John’s ear. John then looked up and shot Alexander another sleepy smile.   
“Hey,” Alexander said in a soft whisper.  
“Lex hey,” John said his tiredness lacing his voice.  
“Hey why don’t you go back to sleep, you don't gotta be up for another almost hour,” Alexander said with a smile.   
“But I woke up because I heard you sound not so good. Like when you wince in pain it scares me I just love you and I don't want you to hurt,” John rambled.  
“Hey I’m okay,” Alexander said reassuringly, “the sun was just bright, hurt my eyes.”   
“Your eyes? Alex are your eyes okay?” John asked sounding genuinely concerned.   
Alexander laughed a little at John asking if his eyes are okay, “yes love my eyes are fine.”   
“Good. Your eyes are just really pretty I don't want them to be hurt,” John said now slouching.   
“You wanna’ lay back down?” Alexander asked.   
John nodded slowly letting go of Alexander’s hand. Alexander then moved to the edge of the bed. John then slowly laid backdown. Alexander then turned to pull the blanket over John. John smiled as he did so mumbling affectionate gestures. Alexander then sat back upright and ran his hand through his hair gently.   
“Alex no,” John said sounding hurt.  
“What John?” Alexander asked quietly.  
“Come back to sleep,” John said whispering.   
“I gotta get ready for class love,” Alexander whispered back.  
“No,” John said holding out the ‘o’ sounding child like.  
“Hey love its okay,” Alexander said softly, “we will see each other at lunch.”  
“You promise?” John said softly.  
“Yes love,” Alexander replied.   
“Goodnight Lex,” John said before yawning.   
Alexander smiled at the use of his nickname, “I’ll see you soon love.”  
John nodded before rolling onto his stomach drifting off into sleep. Alexander slowly moved his feet so his toes brushed the ground. He sighed to himself hating being up this early. He leaned over to grab his phone. He then tip toed over the squeaky floorboards, over to the dresser to grab his glasses. After that he made his way to the door and opened it and closed it gently as he left. He then made his way over to his own room. After he opened the door to his own personal room he stood completely still leaning against the door, taking a minute to wake up.   
“Damn,” Alexander muttered to himself really feeling how late he was up last night.   
Alexander took this time to look out the window and just watch. His window was northern facing giving him a more rural view compared to John’s southern facing window that you could see the city from. On his windowsill he had a few framed pictures. Of the pictures most of them were dates him and John went on and pictures of his friends. On the wall directly behind the window he had his closet and a desk lining the wall, with his door being in the corner on the left hand side. On the wall to the left of the window wall he had a floor to celling bookcase. His roommates call it the “fire hazard”. Alexander is completely aware of how hazardous it is but he kept it anyway. On the wall to the right of the window wall is Alexander’s bed with his dresser at the foot of his bed. On the back of his door he has a bisexual pride flag hanging. His walls are an off white color with a blue bed sheet and duvet set.  
After finally feeling more awake Alexander went to the dresser and pulled out a random pair of jeans. He quickly changed into them before laughing at the fact he was wearing John’s shorts. He then took off his t-shirt and threw it on his bed. He walked over to the closet and swiped a black t-shirt off a hanger. He slipped it on struggling to get it over this glasses then smoothed it out. After he finished getting ready he slipped out of his room and into the tiny living room like area. He grabbed his backpack off the couch and slung over his left shoulder then over his right. He then went into the kitchen and started making coffee. The unwritten rule is the first one up has to make a pot of coffee for everyone. Alexander pulled out his phone and leaned against the edge of the counter. He opened twitter and mindlessly scrolled threw his feed.   
“Hey,” someone said softly.  
Alexander looked up, adjusting his glasses as needed. He smiled at Hercules and waved a little.  
“Hey man,” Alexander replies.   
“What class do you got this early?” Hercules asked.   
“Journalism,” Alexander says yawning, “you?”  
“Retail advertising,” Herc replies.  
“Man we don't have any assignments and shit till after break,” Alexander says opening the cabinet to grabbing two mugs, “so it’s kinda just a study hall but I do need the quiet.”   
“Fair enough,” Herc says grabbing the second mug from Alexander.  
Alexander picked up the coffee pot and slowly poured some into each of their mugs, “two more days.” Alexander said referring to the fact that they only had two days left till spring break.  
“Thank God,” Herc said laughing a little.  
Alexander checked the time on his phone and then stood up and shrugged, “gotta go man.”  
“Good luck,” Herc said wrapping his hands around the blue mug.  
“You too,” Alexander said walking out the front door.   
–—  
Alexander looked up from his notebook realizing everyone else in class has already packed up or is packing bags. Alexander then followed suit. Just as he finished packing his bag kids were leaving class. He sighed to himself and slung his bag over his left shoulder then his right. He exhaled dramatically as he left class. He then smiled huge as John was leaning against the wall right outside the class.  
“Hey what are you doin’ here?” Alexander asked taking John’s hand.  
“Well my professor canceled class because he’s leavin’ for break early,” John said as they started to walk hand in hand.  
“Lucky,” Alexander said.  
“Yep well I'm done with class till after break,” John said laughing a little.  
“I got one more class after this today but nothin’ Friday,” Alexander said.   
“Hey we can all pack tomorrow, as a group,” John said smiling.   
“That’s gay,” Alexander said playfully.   
“Im excited to be honest,” John said referring to the road trip the four of them are going to take.  
“Yea its so nice of Angelica to invite us,” Alexander said.   
“Are we gonna leave late Friday night or early Saturday morning?” Alexander asked again.  
“Friday night?” John said unsure.  
“Yea that would work actually, considering the both of us don't have any class we could sleep during the day and drive at night.” Alexander said confirming the plan.   
“It should take about a day and a half,” John said.  
“Yea you and I could switch off during the night and if worst comes to worse we could crash at one of those shitty motels,” Alexander said laughing.  
“Very true, go ghost hunting while were at it,” John said sounding semi-serious.  
“Hell yea,” Alexander agrees.   
“Where do you wanna eat?” John asked, “I said i’d help you with your bio stuff.”  
“Uh student union?” Alexander suggests.  
“Sure,” John agrees.  
The two from then on walk hand in hand in a comfortable silence. John shivered after the two left the building Alexander had class in. It was mid spring but New York weather could be so unpredictable he was far under dressed.   
“You cold?” Alex asked.  
“Yep,” John said laughing.   
Alex quick did a one over of John. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black on red flannel.   
“No jacket?” Alexander asks sarcastically.  
“Very funny nerd,” John teases.  
“Lets hurry then,” Alexander says smirking.  
“Alexander Hamilton I swear if you start running,” John says.  
Just as John finishes talking Alexander takes off. John sighs knowing he won’t ever catch Alexander, but runs after him anyway. After apologizing to everyone John bumped into while running he slowed to a walk after seeing Alexander leaning against a tree outside the student union.   
“What the fuck man,” John said breathing heavily.  
“It felt right,” Alexander said also breathing heavily.   
“Fair enough,” John said shrugging, “you’re such a dork.”  
“What can I say,” Alexander said holding out his hand for John.  
John took is hand and they then walked into the student union. They walked into building it being crowded because it being lunch time. They then made their way to the line to get food.  
“What steaming shit are they serving today?” John asked joking.  
“No idea,” Alexander said through laughing.   
John turned his head watching as a few kids walked by.  
“Well it looks like pizza and something I cant guess,” John said.  
“Are you gonna’ take the risk?” Alexander asked.  
“Are you?” John shot back playfully.  
“Hell no,” Alexander said with a smile.  
Alexander and John stood in line and waited in a comfortable silence for their pizza. Alexander then went to the check out line while John went to go get something to drink.  
“Hey you want somethin’ to drink?”John asked.  
“It’s too expensive,” Alexander replied shrugging.  
John just nodded knowing better than to try to pass it off, then waited in line next to Alexander. After the two paid they went and sat at one of the only empty tables.  
“Okay so what exactly about bio do you need help with?” John asked.   
“All of it to be honest,” Alexander replied getting his text book out of his backpack.   
“Okay well what is giving you the most shit,” John said taking a bite of his pizza.  
“Well uh,” Alexander paused thinking.  
“You wanna know what I'm best at?” John asked smirking.  
“Dear god,” Alexander said sarcastically.   
“Anatomy,” John paused, “of Alexander Hamilton.”  
“We are in public,” Alexander said laughing.  
“I don’t know what you expected I make this joke every time,” John says smiling.   
“Oh yes I am aware,” Alexander replies, “but the whole concept of the Lytic and Lysogenic cycle.”   
“Awh shit man good stuff,” John says.  
Alexander listened contently as John was explaining the two, but at the same time admiring how beautiful John is. How is tanned skin complimented his freckles, and just how curly his hair is.   
“Alright so thats that,” John concluded with.  
“That was hot,” Alexander blurted out.  
“Alex what the fuck,” John said laughing.   
“It was,” Alexander said laughing, “but thanks.”  
“It’s truly not problem,” John replied.  
Alexander clicked on his phone to check the time.   
“I gotta go I got class,” Alexander said taking his book off the table and slipping it into his dark green canvas back pack.   
John laughed at him a little for having class and earned an eye roll from Alexander. Alexander pulled his backpack onto his lap untangling the black straps. John smiled at the two pins on Alexander’s backpack. One of them being a bi pride pin and the other a pin of a turtle John drew.  
“Hey you still have that?” John asked laughing.  
“Oh this?” Alexander asks pointing to the turtle pin.  
John nodded.  
“Yep,” Alexander said laughing.   
“Well I gotta go love,” Alexander said again.   
“Well good luck at whatever smart people class you got,” John teased.  
“Smart people class?” Alexander questioned standing up causing John to do the same.  
“Yep,” John shot back, following Alexander out.  
“See you later love,” Alexander said to John who was leaning against the building.  
“What time will you be back?” John asked smirking.  
“Hm why?” Alexander teased.  
“Because if it will be dark Ill come and walk you back, buddy system,” John said sounding serious.   
“Well its two now but it’s a lecture so it’ll take like two hours and it'll take me like about 15 minutes to walk there and then about 20 home considering it'll be crowded in the building because it has dorms on the top level,” Alexander pauses, “so like 4:45? 5:15 at the latest.”  
“Does it still get dark early now a days?” John asked.   
“Nah, I should be fine,” Alexander said, “If it is dark before I leave ill call you I promise.”  
“Okay lex,” John says smiling, “have fun.”  
“Will do,” Alexander says.   
Alexander then heads in the direction of his class and once he gets some distance away form John he stops and turns. He sees John looking at him and he waves to him, then continues his walk to class.


End file.
